Pennsylvanian White Bigfoot
The legendary ape like creature known as the Sasquatch has been sighted across the forests of North America. Mostly sighted along the Pacific Northwest, sightings occur across the continent, including some particularly bizarre cases in Pennsylvania that involve a white furred Bigfoot like creature usually sighted with UFOs. Sightings The Pennsylvanian White Bigfoot was first sighted in Blakeslee, Pennsylvania in 1970. According to eyewitness Annette B., the creature she saw in 1970 — which stood between 6 and 7-feet tall, with a broad chest, a long neck and a coat of dirtied white fur. Annette went on to describe its face: “Its eyes were dark and spaced far apart. Its white hair covered the lower half of its face. There was pinkish skin around the eyes and forehead. It looked like its hair was a little longer on its head and hanging over its forehead like bangs.” On September 27, 1973, two girls were standing outside in Beaver County, Pennsylvania at 9:30 p.m. when an eight-foot tall being covered with white fur and with red glowing eyes ran into the woods nearby. The humanoid was carrying a large glowing orb in its hands. The girls ran off hysterically into their house. The father of one of the girls then went into the woods in search of the creature and stayed there for over an hour. That same year, a glowing orb lands near of Uniontown Pennsylvania, and two Bigfoot creatures are observed in the pasture at the same time. A woman fires her shotgun at a Bigfoot creature only a few feet away and it disappears out of sight. At about the same time a luminous object hovered over the nearby woods. 2008 Video In 2008, a video surfaced on youtube that was dubbed the Pennsylvania White Bigfoot''' '''clip, which was taken in Carbondale, Pennsylvania. For many years, the residents of Carbondale have reported some bizarre sightings of a white Bigfoot. Carbondale is a small city that was the site of the first underground mine in the United States. It used to be a major terminal of the Delaware and Hudson Railroad. In July of 2008, a local news station in Pennsylvania ran a story which talked about the “white (possibly albino) creature” after receiving an anonymous email. It was said to be “some sort of animal about 6 to 7 feet (1.8 to 2.1 meters) tall, covered in all white fur.” The email specifically mentioned a wooded area in Carbondale near a mine reclamation site. Mine reclamation is the process of restoring land that has been mined to an economically usable condition. In 2010, people began to report sightings of a white juvenile Bigfoot in Carbondale, Pennsylvania. Homeowners began to hear strange noises and disturbances in the woods. In one case, an unidentified man witnessed movement in his backyard and was able to capture some bizarre video footage. For one full second, the man filmed a large white creature that resembled the shape of a Bigfoot. In the video, as the man’s camera hits the creature’s face, it quickly moves away. Over the Internet, the video clip is said to display some bizarre factors. For starters the animal’s body proportions are extremely large, which is not easily faked. The creature holds a defined brow ridge, coned head, and hooded nose. The shoulders are extremely high and the arms are long. The object is fast and mobile. The creature has white fur on its head and small ears. Most importantly, the video shows the object’s face contorting as it runs away, which suggests that it may not be a mask. The video below has the clearest footage. You can fast-forward to the action. Video Explanations Its possible that the white bigfoot may be an aged elderly Sasquatch, and that the bigfoot's fur changed color with age. Just as human hair becomes grey as they get older.Category:Bigfoot Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Primates Category:Appalachia Category:Mammals Category:Apes Category:Nocturnal Category:Aliens Category:Supernatural Category:Hominids Category:Giant cryptid Category:Pennsylvania